Forbidden Love
by kiyoko1663
Summary: cloaked figure walked alone throw a dark forest not knowing it was being followed by 3 vampires. sorry im not very good at summarys and this is my first story r&r plz its really good gaaraxsasukexoc
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Love

Chapter 1

A cloaked figure walked alone through the dark forest not knowing it was being followed. When the figure noticed that the sand she was walking on moved slightly and made the cloaked figure trip. The hood of the cloak fell off the figures head.

"It's a girl" a black haired boy whispered to his comrade.

"Humph not my type." A blonde haired boy replied.

"We're off to find us ours" the third (red headed) boy said.

The two boys disappeared into the darkness. The black haired boy came out from hiding. The girl had just gotten up from her fall and was dusting the dirt off her dress. She was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. She was wearing a beautiful long blood red dress with black lace around the sleeves which was set on her shoulders and at the bottom.

"Why are you out here so late…….alone" the black haired boy asked.

The girl was shocked that someone saw her come into the forest .he came closer and she could smell blood. 'Oh no he's a vampire' the girl thought '**Well make an excuse and run'** her inner self said. 'I know'

"I was just out on a walk I better be getting back I'm getting a little tired."

She started back towards the village when he stepped in front of her.

"What's the rush? Why don't you stay and talk to me" he replied.

"Sorry but I must be going" she stepped around him and he grabbed on to her wrist

"What's your name?"

"Let go."

"I asked you a question what's your name?"

"It's none of your business. NOW LET GO!"

"What's your name?"

"Let go."

"I asked you a question what's your name?"

"It's none of your business. NOW LET GO!"

* * *

'This girl is different from the rest' he thought **'well duh you can tell in her sky blue eyes'**his inner self responded. The vampire tightened his grip on her wrist.

"LET GO!" she yelled again

He pulled her close with his other hand. "Don't make me ask again" she started to tremble with fear that as soon as she told him her name he would kill her 'what should I do?' she asked her self** 'the heck should I know****' **her inner self said.

"M-My N-name is" she looked at her wrist that was turning blue from the lack of oxygen. She tried not to think of the pain and especially not let him know she was in pain. He loosened his grip and pinned her against a tree.

"Your name is?"

"My name is Kiyoko" she said hiding her fear

He saw her fear and said "I'm not going to kill you yet"

'What does he mean he's not going to kill me yet?'

**'Well he's really hot'**

'No one asked you. Who is he?"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke" he said as if he read her mind.

"Nice to meet you but I really must be going" She said trying to move from the tree but she couldn't. He was to strong. She looked in to eye beautiful eyes which was the worst mistake of her life. She was mesmerized and couldn't look away. He pressed him self closer to her and gently kissed her. Slowly moving down her neck till he got to were her neck and shoulder connect. He slowly sucked on the one spot and made her grown. Then she suddenly felt pain coming from her neck realizing she had just been bitten she tried pushing him off with all the strength she had left. She gave up trying to push him off.

"SASUKE" She yelled with all the energy she had left before she passed out.

Sasuke pulled away and her body what limp in his arms.

* * *

Kiyoko awoke to find her self lying in a bed with silk bedding.

'Where am I?' She thought as she climbed out of the four poster bed and took a look around the room. The walls and the floor was a black marble. At on side of the room there was glass double doors that lead on to a balcony. She walked over to the glass doors and opened them. The breeze felt so good against her skin then she felt a sudden sting on her neck and grabbed it she felt two puncshers.

**Flashback**

"Your majesty, welcome back." around 40 servants bowed down to the vampire when he stepped in at the entrance. He nodded, carrying Kiyoko in his arms. When he crossed the main hall, other vampires began to gather around in the hall as they smelled her blood dripping off her neck. Seeing this, Sasuke though

_'_Damn, I know she was different but I didn't expect her blood to attract so many attentions in such a short time.'

**'Well duh her blood smells and tastes delicious'**

"Whoever tries to touch her will have me personally slitting their throats." said Sasuke, in an intimidating tone which sends all the vampires backing away from the both of them as Sasuke walked towards his chamber. As he disappeared into his chamber, he carefully laid kiyoko down on his bed.

'Her wound has to be treated or she'll die' He thought as he went to his bathroom and got out a medic kit, he starts to clean her wound. After he finished treating her wound, he took one last glance at her then left the room, heading to see if his comrades came back yet.

**End Flashback**

'Damn'

**'Well at least we're not dead'**

'We mite be if we don't get out of here'

**'Too late'**

Kiyoko turned and heard the doorknob turn. She quickly jumped under the covers on the bed as the door opened. Two guys entered and seen a lump on the bed that was Kiyoko. One of the boys went over to the bed and jumped on in.

"Sasuke get up lets go train" the boy said as he pulled the covers back.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiyoko turned and heard the doorknob turn. She quickly jumped under the covers on the bed as the door opened. Two guys entered and seen a lump on the bed that was Kiyoko. One of the boys went over to the bed and jumped on in.

"Sasuke get up lets go train" the boy said as he pulled the covers back.

* * *

Chapter 2 

"Who are you?" a blonde haired boy asked looking under the cover.

**'Kiyoko scream' **Kiyoko couldn't summon up her voice. **'Scream they have to be vampires'**

"Hello" the blonde boy asked. Kiyoko finally found her voice and screamed the most ear acing scream she could. Both of the boys covered their ears

"Shut her up before someone comes" the other boy said

The blonde reached down and covered her mouth. "shut up. Owwwww. "He said as he pulled his hand back."She bit me"

**'Run wile their distracted'**

Kiyoko jumped up from the bed and ran as fast as she could to get out but she wasn't fast enough. She ran right in to a wall of sand blocking the door. She turned to see a boy with red hair controlling the sand.

**'Scream something……… anything' **

"SASUKE" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The red head dropped the sand to cover his ears and there he was.

"Gaara, Naruto what are you doing in my room?"He asked glaring at them

The blonde stud up form off the bed "we were coming to get you to train and found her in your bed."

Sasuke looked at kiyoko and grabbed her by the waist.

"She Sasuke's new toy" the red head said.

Sasuke looked up at his friends it this and smiled. "Naruto where's Sakura."

Kiyoko looked up at him. His gaze fixed on the red head.

"uhhhh well I'm not really sure."

"He got in trouble again" the red head said sending the evilest glare Kiyoko had ever seen at Sasuke.

Sasuke felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see Kiyoko holding on to his shirt shaking with fear. He pulled her closer to him.

Kiyoko realized suddenly what she was doing and let go and tried pushing away but he was to strong. Kiyoko gave up and looked for away to escape wile the vampires were concentrating on each other.

'Oh man how am I going to get out of here now' she thought

**'Hey look he left a spot open hit it and run for your life.'**

Kiyoko looked down and kicked him in his happy place as hard as she could. Sasuke let go of her and fell to the ground in pain. "That's for biting me" she said. Sasuke looked up at her with anger in his eyes.

**'RUN'**

Kiyoko headed on her heals and ran as fast as she could down a long dark hallway. 'where am I going I don't even know where I am.'

**'I'd just keep running if I were you'**

'You are me'

**'Well listen to yourself and run like a bat out of hell'**

Kiyoko looked behind her. No one was there. She slowed her pace down to a fast walk. Not long after she slowed down she came in front of a large double door at the end of the hall way

'What's in here?'

**'****How the hell would I ****know****'**

Kiyoko reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it. The door went flying open and there was Sasuke.'Damn' Kiyoko tryed to run in the other direction but Sasuke grabbed her hand wrist and pulled her in to the room.

'Grate now im gunna die for sure'

**'You think, i mean come on you hit him in his happy place.'**

'You told me to'

**'Why do you have to listen to me all the time I'm just a figment of you imagination. Jez' **

Sasuke thorw her on the a bed and slamed the door shut locking her inside... alone.

* * *

"Sasuke are you alright"

"Yeah I'm fine Ino" he said looking up to see his friend

"Ok just making sure cause Naruto said you got hit pretty hard" Ino said laying her hand on his shoulder.

"Remind me to punch him"

Ino giggled. "Ok. So what's with that girl that attacked you?"

"Ino can you keep a secret?" Ino nodded.

* * *

Kiyoko was filled with anger of being locked in a room. She grabbed the closest thing to her (a book) and throw it at the door yelling "LET ME OUT!" After basically destroying the entire room she sat on the bed and calmed her self down. Then the doorknob turned and the red haired boy came in not knowing she was in there. She grabbed the only thing she could (a wooden chair) and throw it at him. Sand surrounded him blocking the chair from hitting him. The sand fell to the floor as he pinned her to the ground.

"Let go" she said trying to get away.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke what room did you put her in" Ino asked

"The one right down the hall from mine. Why?"

"Just making sure you didn't put her in Gaara's room"

"Damn "He said running off.

"Sasuke were you going" Ino yelled.

* * *

"What are you doing in my room?" the red head whispered in her ear.

**  
'HE'S SO HOT. You go girl.' **

"S-Sasuke locked m-me in h-here."

"Is that so" he whispered as he started to nibble her ear.

Kiyoko bit her lip to try and hold back a moan but it didn't work the red haired boy herd her soft moan and moved down to

* * *

(a/n hope you injoy chapter 2 plz r&r love all ya)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N Sorry it took so long I was at my aunts house and she doesn't have a com. By the way I don't own anything besides the story line and the song is "Paint It Black" by _Vanessa Carlton_)

"What are you doing in my room?" the red head whispered in her ear.

**'HE'S SO HOT. You go girl.' **

"S-Sasuke locked m-me in h-here."

"Is that so" he whispered as he started to nibble her ear.

Kiyoko bit her lip to try and hold back a moan but it didn't work the red haired boy herd her soft moan and moved down to neck.

The red head jerked up from what he was doing and looked over his shoulder as the door opened. "Sasuke" she said somewhat happy. Sasuke looked at the red head, then at her and smiled.

'Why the hell is he smiling for?!'

**'He should be saving our ass not smile'**

"Gaara would you mind getting off her." Sasuke said still smiling. The red head got off and grabbed her by the arm and through her at him. Sasuke caught her and stud her up by the arm to make sure she couldn't run.

"Don't ever put your little pet in my room again Uchiha."Sasuke glared at him, turned and left with Kiyoko still in his grasp.

It didn't take them long to get to Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke opened the door and flung Kiyoko on the floor inside. He quickly walked in and locked them in the room.

"What were you two doing?!" he yelled.

"What we did and what we didn't do is none of your concern!" Kiyoko yelled back. Sasuke looked in her eyes and saw nothing had happened between them.

"I forbid you to ever talk to him. Get up. " he ordered. Kiyoko stud up and looked at him. 'What was all of that about?' she asked herself. A girl about the same age as her (16) walked in the room and stud beside Sasuke.

"This is Sakura, my handmaid. She will show you were you will take a bath." Sasuke turned on his heals and left after that was said. Sakura was the same height as Kiyoko and was also pretty. She wore very fine pink silk dress that went to the floor with her long pink hair draped around her shoulders.

"Hi' I'm Sakura." she said as she held out her hand. Kiyoko took it "I'm Kiyoko"

"Nice to meet you. So we should get going dinner is in two hours and I'm sure you'll want to take your time." Sakura smiled and walked out of the room with Kiyoko following her.

"Umm, I don't have any other clothes to wear besides what I have on."

"Don't worry Sasuke picked out something for you to wear."

'oh great' she thought.

"Everything is in there waiting for you would you like me to help you scrub your back?"

"No that's ok thanks for showing me were it is."

"No problem" Sakura said and turned away with an evil grin on her face.

Kiyoko walked in the door that Sakura lead her to. There were five other doors in side with writing on them. Dark, Sand, White, Smart, and Old. Kiyoko looked confused. 'Is this some kind of trick?' she thought.

**'I think is the vampire's nicknames.'**

'Well duh. But witch one is Sasuke's?' she pointed out a finger and said," Inane miney moe ketch a tiger by the toe." And pointed to the door with Sand on it.

"I hope this is it" she said quietly to herself and walked in. The place was huge the bath tube looked like a small lake with a rock wall that was as tall as the room was and it went from one side to the middle. There was even a small waterfall. Kiyoko seen a small table right beside her with a black towel and everything she would need for the perfect bath. 'YAY I picked the right one' Kiyoko smiled as she undressed and put the towel around her and walked in to the bath. The water was a little more than waist deep. She slowly made her way over to the wall and saw the waterfall with a large rock underneath. She made her way other and sat up on the rock so the waterfall could massage her shoulders and back. She tool off her towel and placed it on her lap so the water could massage her shoulders better, closed her eyes and sang softly.

"I see a red door and I want it painted blackno colors anymore, I want them to turn blackI see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothesI have to turn my head until my darkness goesI see a line of cars and they are painted blackwith flowers and my love both never to come backI see people turn their heads and quickly look awaylike a new born baby it just happens every day"

Gaara went in to his bathroom after training with Naruto and got undressed and reached for his towel. It wasn't there. He looked down and saw a red dress laying on the floor. 'Where have I seen that dress before?' he asked him self and walked into the water and stayed by the entrance of the bath. He sat down and herd soft singing.

"I look inside myself and see my heart is blackI see my red door and it's heading into blackmaybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the factsit's not easy facing up when your whole world is blackI wanna see it painted, painted, painted black, oh babyI wanna see it painted, painted, painted black, oh baby"

He walked over to where the singing was from and saw the girl from earlier. 'Why is Sasuke's little toy here.' He thought to himself and seen that she had his towel on her lap. He stared at the towel and thought 'If the is on her lap and her dress is in the floor what is covering her?' He looked her up and down and saw her beautiful flawless skin. He longed to touch it. To kiss it. To make it his. "What are you doing in her girl?" he asked softly in her ear. Kiyoko fall straight back in to the water. Gaara quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her up so she wouldn't drown. Kiyoko looked at him and realized that she walked in to the wrong bathroom.

"Sorry" she said as she tried to hide her self with the now socked towel. Gaara saw her try and yanked the towel away and pinned her against the wall.

(A/N Sorry it's really short this time but I don't know what I should put next plz r&r and tell me what you would like to happen next love ya )


	4. sorry readers

im sorry but i don't have internet any more so here soon i will hand all my storys to one of my friends. 


End file.
